Una Vida de Ficcion
by Ragnell-Ettard
Summary: A Ike no le entra en la cabeza sobre que es el mundo exterior, por lo que las explicaciones de Zelda y los maltratos de Link xD han sido en vano.


Hola!

Link: Que?

Mercenario (yo): Que malo

Bueno aqui estoy con una mueva historia!

Link:BUUUUUUUU!

Mercenario: ¬¬ Gracias

Ok, despues de mucho tiempo, creo que meses estuve auaente del FanFiction por unos problemas que tuve con la paqueteria ofimatica

Link:Que bueno

Mercenario:Callate

Roy: Estoy muerto...

Empezamos!

* * *

Una mañana, milagrosamente tranquila, en la Gran Casa, los mas jovenes jugaban en la sala vigilados por Roy (el era el mas responsable), por primera vez en su vida Gannon no queria secuestrarlo... si no a Young!; los Pokemons dormian en el jardin junto con Godzilla y Zilla (?) Crazy se fue de vacaciones, Master tambien pero este por que no habia mucho trabajo; Link andaba en el chisme con Zelda, Peach intentaba enseñarle a Samus a hacer pasteles (el unico desmadre), Marth no hacia sus clasicas grabacione sde que hacia cada quien y finalmente Snakey su estudiante, Ike no tenian planeado realizar la tercera o cuarta guerra mundial o un apocalipsis nuclear y/o radioactivo.

Todo era paza y tranquilidad... hasta que de repente aparecen Stan Lee y el Hombre-Araña.

Todos los presentes:O.o Stan? Spidey?

Marth saca una grabadora estilo detective:

-Ahora mismo, en La Gran Casa Smash han aparecido dos clasicos ini...- no ternima de hablar ya que Snake le avienta una piedra en la cara y una mirada que facilmente decia ''no continues'' de forma amenazadora.

-Soy yo! su amigable vecino el Hombre Araña!- se escuchan grillos xD

Si.. como sea...- dice de mala gana Ike, quien jugaba con unas figuras de Godzilla y Zilla

-No se amiman de vernos?- pregunta Stan por primera vez en español

-No- le responde Link

Marth va y vuelve de su cuarto con una pequeña caja echa de madera que dice ''Aritia'' en un lado y en la tapa un dibujo mal hecho de Falchion

-Que llevas alli, Marth?-pregunta Peach curiosa

-Fotos del esterior

Todos (incluyendo a Stan y Spidey): exterior?

-Si, el exterior-

-¡Pero no muestras!- Dice Zelda desesperada y le arrebata la cajita

-ok,ok. Dame la caja

Zelda le entrega la la abre y saca unas fotos.

La primera era de Godzilla y Zilla leyendo diccionarios de primaria, otra de un Titan clase 3 siendo aniquilado por Eren Jaeger, Rin Okumura en su forma de demonio y parecia que cortaba algo con Kurikara, pero no habia nada; Una de una gata atigrada con un cono en el cuello, como el que le ponen a los perros; otra de... Ike de Radiant Dawn paseando con Soren?... buano, eran muchas fotos, y la mayoria no estaban relacionadas con SSB... es mas, ni con Nintendo.

-Etto...Marth-habla Snake- de donde sacasteis estas fotos sin sentido?

-Claro que tienen sentido- le responde Falcon que acababa de llegar

-Cierto- Link lo apoya. Zelda afirma

-Pero no hay nada de sto aqui- dice Ness confundido

Si lo hay- llega Master de sus vacaciones

-Tu tambien los apoyas?- pregunta Ike molesto

-Si. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no se fijan en nada

-... A que te refieres?- ahora confundido

-Escuchame, Ikey- le habla Zelda-lo que pasa es que viviomos en un mundo de fantasia

-... como?- Zelda se palmea la cara

-Ah...- Link bufa a Ike del cuello de la camisa y lo lleva al la puesta bruscamente, la abre y lo avienta con su escudo por la espalda, haciando que caiga de cara en Pikachu. Lo toma como si fuera un gato. Al parecer, Link era estupidamente fuerte aunque no se notara.

-Mira- le ordena el Hylian. Ike e pone palido y algo nervioso y con miedo al ver a Godzilla y a Zilla a menos de 2 metros de el.

-Go-Gojira?- dice con nerviosismo y una sonrisa de puro traia una banderade Japon y Zilla una bien chafa de Estados Unidos

-Si. Mira mas- Link se lo lleva a una esquina del jardin seguido por todos. Ike mira asu alrededor. Y era cierto lo de las fotos de Marth.

Pudo mirar a Rin y Yukio Okumura atacando a la nada, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, a las Sailor Scouts con Luna y Tuxedo Mask, a un Titan clas que fueron aniquilados rapidamente por Mikasa Ackerman, a todos los Vocaloids cantando Romeo and Cinderella (?), a los Power Rangers con sus movientos superexagerados, a Iron Man y War Machine volando y su version de Radiant Dawn caminando con Ranulf y lethe en su forma de gatos, A Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo y Trunks volando a toda velocidad y a un grupo de Minions xD.

-Que es esto?

-Esto es lo que es...- Responde Link con insiracion

-Etto... como?

-MATASTE MI INSPIRACIOOOON!

-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUEEEEE!

* * *

Ok, alli termina. Pobre Link le mataron la inspiracion xD fue algo corto. Lo que pasa es que Ike no sabe ''abrir los ojos''.

Nos leemos, bye bye!


End file.
